Coin
A Coin is an iconic item from the Mario series, and has been used in various mainstream Mario titles, and has been around for as long as Mario as existed in Super Mario Bros. onward, and remains to be a staple in history as one of the first collectible items in video games. In other Mario titles, such as the Mario Kart series, it starts in the first game Super Mario Kart and being removed in Mario Kart 64, and then brought back and taken out in numerous titles, including the latest game, Mario Kart Tour. Uses Coins, sometimes found in Item Boxes or just laid out across the track, can be gathered by driving into them or receiving them in Item Boxes. Once you get a certain amount, your Kart will gain speed, allowing for quicker race times (according to the people who work at Nintendo). If you crash into a player, depending on the game, you will lose Coins. So don't go trying to knock someone off the edge, cause nothing is more important than keeping your Coins. Well, winning is more important, but still. Coins are also collectible Items in Mission Mode in Mario Kart DS, as you need to get a set amount to complete the mission. However, they do not boost your speed. First in Mario Kart Wii and then in Mario Kart 7, Coins were an Item in the Battle Mode Coin Runners. Similar to the predecessor, Shine Runners, racers compete in various Battle Stages and try to get the most Coins as possible. The team with the most Coins wins, and they get an award ceremony, because they deserve it. Appearances ''Super Mario Kart Coins were used as units of pseudo-health. Coins were scattered on the ground and could be driven over like Question Blocks to be collected. If a player collected 10 or more coins, they could go faster- keeping these coins was a challenge, however, as any contact with other racers or items would result in a loss of one to four coins. Having no coins meant that any contact with any other racer would result in a spin-out. The Coin item, which could be acquired by Question Blocks, gave the user an additional 2 coins. Mario Kart: Super Circuit After the absence of the coin in ''Mario Kart 64 ''(due to the Fake Item Box being present in that game), the coin returns in ''Super Circuit, where it works roughly the same way as in Super. However, there are some differences in the value of coins: the amount of coins collected after a Grand Prix is used to calculate rankings, and the coin limit per track has been raised to 55. This high coin limit made for insane snowballing capabilities- at max coins and speed, characters could drive faster than Red Shells. ''Mario Kart DS Although coins were not used in racing gameplay, they still appeared in several missions. These missions usually consisted of barriers set up around an area of a track with scattered coins, with the goal being to collect all of them before time runs out. Mario Kart Wii Again, coins were not used in races. However, the battle mode Shine Runners from the ''DS title was adapted to use coins- it was fittingly called Coin Runners. ''Mario Kart 7 After an absence of the coin in racing, they return in ''Mario Kart 7. They work similarly to the ones in Super Mario Kart, although they now float on the course rather than laying flat on the ground, and now respawn after a short amount of time instead of disappearing for the remainder of the race. The coin limit is now 10- collecting any extra results in a short speed boost. Colliding with racers no longer takes away coins, but items may still strip coins off racers. Also, all racers start the race with a number of Coins equal to their final position in the previous race of the session, minus 1 (so 8th starts with 7 Coins, 7th starts with 6, 6th starts with 5 and so on). ''Mario Kart 8'' / Deluxe Same as ''Mario Kart 7''. Also the Coin item returns from Super Mario Kart. At the start of a race, depending on your position, you will have coins already in your collection in the bottom left, dependent on your position. When you get hit by an item, fall off the course, or enter an out of bounds area, you lose''' 3 'coins. If you lose the 3 coins by being hit, the coins will appear back out as a physical item in the shape of a triangle right to the side of the player. If you fall out of bounds or fall off the course, Lakitu will recover you, and take 3 coins from your total. If you don't have 3 or more coins, you will still lose what you have left and be docked down to 0. You can still collect the coins taken from you after being hit by an item, unless the other racers driving past you grab them before you do. At the start of every race, depending on your position, you are awarded on-start coins which will allow you to have to chance to take first, no matter your position. Trivia! *Half of the ''Mario Kart games have the coin, with only a quarter having the item. The other half has the Fake Item Box to replace the Coin. *Coins are replaced by Rupees when playing Hyrule Circuit, Bells when playing Animal Crossing, and the currency from Splatoon when playing Urchin Underpass. Their functions are exactly the same, the only change being the aesthetic appearance change. *Mute City and Big Blue are the only stages in Time Trials in Mario Kart that essentially have infinite coins, as coins are collected via panels that are seen in every F-Zero title, which would heal the player's vehicle. *There are a total of 1,574 individual coins (if you count Big Blue and Mute City as 10, if not 1,554 +2x Infinity) that can be collected on every stage in Mario Kart 8, including the DLC stages. If you don't have the DLC, that's still 1,126 coins. *The stage with the most collectable coins in Mario Kart 8 is N64 Rainbow Road, at 62, whereas, the stage with the least collectable coins is GCN Baby Park; it has only 16 coins. (This means the one with the most is the longest track, while the one with the least is the shortest in Mario Kart history) Gallery Coin - Mario Kart Wii.png CoinMK8.png de:Münze Category:Items Category:Super Mario Kart items Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit items Category:Mario Kart DS items Category:Mario Kart Wii items Category:Mario Kart 7 items Category:Mario Kart 8 items Category:Super Mario Kart Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit Category:Mario Kart DS Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Mario Kart 7 Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe items Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Often Called The WORST Mario Kart Item Category:Items That Tend To Get Onto Top 10 WORST Mario Kart Items Lists Category:Mario Kart Tour Category:Mario Kart Tour items